Sole Survivor Francesca Hogi
| alliances = | place = 14/16 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 9 | season2 = Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 16/18 | challenges2 = 1 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 9 | season3 = Survivor ORG 16: Palawan | tribes3 = | alliances3 | place3 = 24/24 | challenges3 = 1 | votesagainst3 = 4 | days3 = 6 }} , aka Ali, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 2: Mali, Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia, and Survivor ORG 16: Palawan. Mali Profile Name(Age): Ali (15) Tribe Designation: Mopti Current Residence: Virginia Personal Claim To Fame: I don't know just yet! Waiting for something to happen. Inspiration in Life: ''' The founder of Pakistan Muhammed Ali Jinnah because he's a hero creating the country in which many people live in and is a grate homage to my parents which were from Pakistan. Just wish he was alive today to control the country. '''Hobbies: Playing ORG's, Reading, Math and Basketball Pet Peeves: Fake People, Arrogance and Annoyance 3 Words To Describe You: Nice, Friendly and Amazing If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''A house because I need a home, Pokemon Games when I need something to do and also If need be a Pillow I need a headrest! '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I dont know there are so many and I love them all but I have to pick Cirie Fields! She is amazing and I enjoy her play the game. Reason for being on Survivor: It's my favorite show, why would I not play ORG's to prove it? Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I feel like I can play this game I hope I dont be out soon, Also because I love playing. Voting History Cappadocia Profile Tribe Designation: Ankara Hometown: Karachi, Pakistan Current Residence: Fairfax, Virginia Personal Claim To Fame: ''' Well I meet a lot of Survivor players and I currently am going to be in a music video which is going to be showing in a retirement home. '''Inspiration In Life: My Parent, they thought me at a young age to be humble and how to be nice and interact with people Pet Peeves: ' Arrogance obviously and I dont like people who take games so seriously lets have fun with it. '''Previous Finishes: ' 14th Place in Survivor ORG 2: Mali 'Favorite Past Moment: ' I would say in my short time in that game I would say winning immunity challenges and being good friends with Solar afterward. 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '''I would say Gerda and Bailey both are amazing people and respect them immensly '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' I dont want to name anyone but people who dont try in games. '''Why Did You Come Back?: To show myself I can play this game well because last time I didn't really get a chance to play. Voting History Palawan Name (Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mali Contestants Category:Mopti Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Contestants from Pakistan Category:Cappadocia Contestants Category:16th Place Category:Ankara Tribe Category:Returning Players Category:Palawan Contestants Category:Dalawa Tribe Category:Multo Tribe Category:24th Place